


Dean Winchester

by stonerskittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Dean x Sam<br/>Chapter 2 - Benny x Sam<br/>Chapter 3 - Dean x Meg<br/>Chapter 4 - Dean x Kevin<br/>Chapter 5 - Crowley x Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean x Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Sam wakes up humping the mattress, moaning into his pillow.

After a quick glance at Dean to make sure he’s asleep, Sam flips on his back, sneaking a hand into his boxers. It’stoo rough, too dry, so he licks his hand, gets his palm nice and wetso the slide is easy.

His hips twitch into his fist and he starts to breath heavily, biting his lips to contain his moans.

It gets better when he cups his balls with his other hand, rolling them in his palms.

Sam closes his eyes, chasing the dream.

He’s on all fours, shoulders dropped as someone fucks him. Big, calloused hands grip his hips, pulling him back into the cock inside him.

“Yeah,” the person fucking him says, groaning familiarly. “Take it all.”

The voice is familiar and Sam  _knows_  who it is, a name stuck on his tongue.

“Sammy,” the man pants.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam gasps aloud as he recognises the voice, grip on his cock tightening.

Quickly, Sam reaches for a shirt on the side of the bed, stuffing what he can in his mouth and speeds up his hand.

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean says huskily, and that’s… not in his head.

Sam can’t help the whimper he lets out when he looks to his left, sees Dean awake and staring at him, boxers obviously tented.

Dean palms himself, staring where Sam is still hard and leaking. “Keep going.”


	2. Benny x Dean

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m sure.”

Benny looks at him earnestly, stroking his wrist. “It’ll hurt.”

“I’ve had worse,” he assures the vampire, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. “Do it.”

Benny tilts his head down and his fangs are out when it comes back up, bringing Dean’s wrist to his mouth. 

It hurts less than he expects it to. In fact, it’s kinda hot. Ignoring he sting in his wrist, Dean focuses on Benny’ throat, where he can see his Adam’s apple moving with each swallow. 

Dean doesn’t know what to think when his dick twitches, hardening at the sound of Benny’s moans and the sight of his blood leaking from the vampire’s mouth, dripping down his arm. 

"How’d I taste?" Dean teases when Benny lets go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Exquisite." Benny’s voice is hoarse, the way it is right after he comes, and Dean looks down to find him hard in his jeans. 

Dean licks his lips. “Want me to take care of that for you?”


	3. Dean x Meg

Walking into the bar, the last person Dean expected to see is Meg. 

She looks good, leaning against the pool table, beer in her hand. Then a guy comes up behind her and bends her forward, showing her how to place her hand to hit the ball. 

Dean scowls, jealousy pooling in his stomach when Meg smirks, arching her back when she shoots, deliberately awful. 

The guy laughs, shooting a triumphant look to his friends as he places his hands on her hips. 

Meg’s lips pull into a snarl but is back to her innocent smile before anyone else could notice. 

Dean quietly orders a shot of whiskey and knocks that back, orders three more. He leans his elbows against the bar and watches Meg hustle the guy, getting him to lay down $200 before sinking all of her balls in three moves. 

She sways her hips as she walks away, counting her money, and to Dean’s surprise, she walks straight to him, downing one of his shots before she even acknowledges him.

"Ken," she nods, a little smile playing on her lips. "How’s Moose?"

Dean coughs, scratching the back of his uncomfortably. “He’s fine.”

Meg raises her eyebrow, silently telling him she knows he’s bullshitting her, but doesn’t comment. Instead she hands him a shot, holding her own up.

"To alcohol," she says, saluting him before knocking the shot back.

Dean follows suit, nearly choking when Meg turns to him and says, “Wanna get outta here?”


	4. Dean x Kevin

People look at them and make assumptions.

They see Dean with his big hands and broad shoulders and Kevin with his pouty mouth and short stature and they  _assume._

But really, they couldn’t be more wrong.

Dean loves it when Kevin fingers him, those long fingers reaching places he can’t. He can barely breath when Kevin folds him over the arm of the couch, one hand gripping the back of his neck and the other on his own cock to tease Dean with it.

Kevin knows exactly how to reduce him to nothing but a babbling mess, until the only words he can say are “ _more_ ,” “ _fuck,_ ” or “ _harder.”_ Sometimes they’re not even words, just incoherent babbles and Kevin always laughs, slows down his thrusts to say, “you alright, baby?”

He always nods yes, fucking himself on Kevin’s cock.

“Perfect,” he’ll moan, gasp, pant, whatever he can manage, cock leaking onto his stomach.


	5. Crowley x Dean

The opening bars of  _A Thousand Miles_  starts and Dean can’t help but close his eyes for a second.

“Really?”

Crowley stops playing his pretend piano and looks at him. “Yes.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _If I could fall into the sky,_ ” Crowley sings, batting his eyelashes. “ _Do you think time would pass me by?”_

“What does that even mean?” Dean says, batting Crowley’s hand away from his cheek.

Crowley ignores him and continues singing. “’ _Cause you’d know I’d walk a thousand milessss,_ ”

“You’re a demon!” Dean says loudly, starting to smile despite himself.

“ _If I could just see you tonight,”_  Crowley finishes, and Dean catches his hand, laces their fingers together.

“You’re ridiculous.”

"You love it," Crowley insists. 

"No," Dean corrects. "I love  _you_. But you really shouldn’t sing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
